


Kitty-Offerings

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [239]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo SAYS he's not a cat-person.





	Kitty-Offerings

Kylo is fooling no one but himself, not even Millicent. Even though he puffs his chest up and declares loudly that Hux’s beloved girl is eyeing him up to see how best to eat him, and says he’s only stroking her to remind her that he’s still alive…

There’s no way the gifts are just peace-offerings for a furry god. There’s ‘I want to bone your daddy and so I’m going to win your favour enough to not be clawed and make him think I care just enough about you so he doesn’t hate me and also so he agrees to close you out of the room during sexy fun-times’ and then there’s what Kylo does.

Which is… buy a really expensive cat-bed (which Millicent refuses to sleep in). And a complicated, multi-tier scratching-pole (which she sometimes uses, but mostly which just looks ridiculous). And pink, rattly toys. And special fish treats. And sticks with feathers on the end of strings.

Millicent has more toys than she _ever_ had when Hux was single, and it’s… cute.

If he didn’t suspect the two of them were playing intensively with said toys behind his back, he’d worry about all the fattening treats Kylo is feeding her. But as Millicent is no rounder than when he got her, he has to assume that the ginger hair all over Kylo’s shoulders is at least half Millicent. 

Not a cat person indeed.

It is the most egregious lie Hux has heard in his life, and he went to the _Academy_ , where lying was on the menu at least three times a day, and two of them were what was in your stew.

He finishes brushing his teeth, and then peers around the door.

Kylo has the pink thing again, and he’s waving it above her head with the Force. It’s… strangely perfect, and he feels his face hurting from how hard he’s smiling.

Not a cat person. No. But a _Millicent_ person, very much so.

“If you over-stimulate her before bed, she will be clawing at the door.”  


Kylo jumps, and drops the toy. Millicent runs off with it, hiding inside her scratching tower, making sounds of fabric death within.

“I was just… I…”  


“Come to bed, Kylo,” Hux purrs.   


Kylo is also a _Hux_ person. And - like any good pet - he comes to heel when called. 


End file.
